Happiness Charging Short Stories
by Nanami Yukari
Summary: A whole bunch of random, crazy, weird Happiness Charge short stories that will hopefully make you smile and laugh :) And it's rated M for a reason people Hope you enjoy! •3• (contains Megumi x Seiji… possibly some Yuko x Hime X3)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome everyone this is gonna be some funny short stories for more mature audiences *sweat drop* heh-heh… warning you! But it started with writing "Stuck Together" and then "I Fell". So these are just to make people smile and laugh which is something I love to do! But most of these ideas I get from either memories or something I've read or seen. But I hope you'll all like these! :3 so feel free to tell me what you think! And if you have something rude to say I would highly appreciate it if you would keep it to yourself.

Thank you!


	2. Stuck Together

A large spider Saiark let out a loud cry as the Cures stood, ready to attack, and Seiji stood on the side watching carefully along with Blue, Ribbon, and Glasan. The Kindabads began to charge and Lovely shouted,

"Fortune, Honey take care of the Saiark! Princess and I are gonna deal with the Kindabads!"

"Okay!" Fortune shouted and jumped into action along with Honey. The Saiark had hit Fortune and Honey out of the way, and it ran to attack Lovely and shoot a web out of it's hand.

"Lovely!" Seiji shouted and ran towards her to push her out of the way, but the web hit her back, and she fell on top of Seiji and caused him to fall over, and she was stuck, tightly pushed up against Seiji.

"Well this is a interesting event." Blue said.

"Yes it is~desu." Ribbon agreed.

"S-Seiji…." Lovely said trying to push herself off Seiji She blushed a deep red, and so did Seiji. "I'm sorry… I-I can't rip the web." She said and let her head rest on his chest.

"I might be able to get out from under you." Seiji said and bent his leg to push himself out.

"Ah…!" Lovely moaned.

"W-What?!" Seiji asked turning a bright red hearing her moan.

"Watch where your leg is." She muttered. Seiji blushed even more seeing that his leg was in between Lovely's legs, and his knee was pushed against her womanhood.

"I-I'm sorry!" Seiji said putting his leg down.

"I-It's okay…." Lovely said. "Well this is awkward." Lovely said with a nervous laugh, and looking up at him.

"Y-Yeah." Seiji said blushing.

"You two need some help?" Princess asked running over and then using her Princess Bullet Machine Gun on the web where it was attached to the ground, allowing Lovely to get off Seiji, which she did. The Saiark had been purified and the kindabads were gone.

"Um, I'm sorry again." Seiji said.

"I-It's fine! I'm sorry for falling on you!" Lovely stuttered.

"Seriously how are they not dating?" Princess muttered to Honey and Fortune.


	3. I Fell

Hime carried a bag of groceries she had just bought with Iona and she wanted to give Yuko the bag filled with different flavors of Honey. Yuko was preparing the coffee, and she put the kettle down and turned around when she heard Hime and Iona enter the embassy. Hime happily ran over to Yuko after handing the bag of honey to Iona.

"Yuko~! I got you some Honey-" Hime cut herself off as she tripped over her own feet and fell into Yuko, accidentally grabbing her breasts.

"S-Sorry! I-I tripped!" Hime said blushing.

"Then why are you still squeezing them?" Yuko asked as Hime squeezed her breasts.

"Heh-heh! Sorry~!" Hime said letting go and turning to leave, but then she felt hands on her breasts.

"Payback~!" Yuko happily exclaimed squeezing Hime's breasts from behind.

"Yuko~! Stop it!" Hime complained. Then Megumi walked in and froze.

"What the hell is going on?!" Megumi asked.

"Megumi~! Save me!" Hime and got away from Yuko, but she ended up tripping again and falling into Megumi and grabbed her breasts in the process. Megumi was silent for a moment as she processed what had just happened.

"…HIME!" Megumi shouted. Hime let go and Megumi began to chase Hime around the room before finally tackling her, and squeezing her breasts.

"Megumi~! Stop it!" Hime cried. Then Yuko got behind Megumi and squeezed her breasts.

"Wow yours are soft Megumi." Yuko said fondling her breasts.

"YUKO!" Megumi shouted and got off Hime and tackled Yuko and started groping her breasts.

That's when Iona walked in and dropped the bag of vegetables she was carrying and slowly walked back into the kitchen.


	4. In Denial

"In Denial"

It was a normal day after school, Megumi and Seiji were alone at the embassy at the time. They were talking about the homework but it had gotten quiet and the silence was soon broken by Hime bursting through the doors.

"ARE YOU TWO KISSING?!" Hime exclaimed.

Megumi and Seiji blushed and both shouted, "No!"

"W-We were just talking!" Megumi protested.

"About what?" Hime questioned.

"Homework." Seiji replied.

"Uh huh… you two are so denial." Hime said sitting down on the couch across from the two.

"N-No we're not!" Megumi said.

"Whatever." Hime said. "I'm gonna be right back. No kissing!" Hime said with a wink and giggle, and she ran upstairs.

Megumi waited to hear Hime slam her bedroom door shut then she quickly said, "Hurry let's kiss before she comes back!"

"W-What?!" Seiji stuttered.

"I'm only kidding!" Megumi said with a laugh.

"Oh…." Seiji said with a disappointed tone.

"What? Do you want to kiss me?" Megumi teased. Seiji stay silent and lightly blushed but kept a straight face while looking into Megumi's eyes.

"Yes." He said straight forward.

Megumi blushed a deep red and said, "o-okay! Let's kiss!"

"Okay." Seiji said. He took Megumi's hands in his and they stared into each others eyes. They both slowly leaned in and closed their eyes. Their lips softly touched, but then a camera sound went off. They pulled away and saw Hime taking a picture of them kissing from the stairs.

"Hime!" Megumi shouted blushing.

"Hehe! I'm gonna send this to Yuko, and Iona!" Hime exclaimed.

"DELETE THAT!" Megumi shouted getting up and chasing Hime upstairs. "HIME DELETE IT!"

"I ALREADY SENT IT!"

"DELETE IT NOW!"

"NO!"

"HIME!"

They shouted as they ran around the embassy, causing it to practically shake. Then the mirror began to glow and Blue stepped out and Megumi chased Hime down the stairs and Hime hid behind Blue as Megumi chased her in a circle around him.

"Hime! Delete it!"

"Never!" Hime exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Blue asked as Megumi continued to chase Hime.

"Hime took a picture and I want her to delete it!" Megumi said chasing Hime into the corner. "Haha! Give me the phone!" Megumi said and Hime hid her phone behind her back.

"No!" Hime whined and Megumi reached behind her back to get it. Megumi successfully took her phone and held Hime back as she quickly messed with Hime's phone.

"Megumi! No! Stop it!" Hime cried. Megumi handed her phone back and Hime looked through her phone. "You deleted it! Wait… you sent it to yourself!" Hime said. "Why do you only get to look at the picture?" She cried.

"Because I don't want anyone else seeing what happened!" Megumi said.

"I'll keep it a secret! I promise Megumi!" Hime said putting up her pinky finger.

"Fine." Megumi said and crossed her pinky finger with Hime's. "I'll send it to you tonight." Megumi said.

"What was the picture of?" Blue asked, and everyone was silent. "Well?"

"Uh…" Megumi trailed off waiting for someone to say something.

"Hey Blue, my mirror broke, can you help me clean it up?" Hime said trying switch the subject.

"So it's that kind of picture I assume." Blue said and Megumi and Seiji turned a deep red. "We'll discuss this later." Blue said, and went upstairs. Megumi sat on the couch next to Seiji and Hime sat across from them. Megumi shrugged her shoulders and Seiji put his arm around her, holding her close to him. Megumi smiled and Hime tried to secretly pull out her phone to take a picture.

"Hime don't you dare take a picture." Megumi said resting her head on Seiji's shoulder.

"So now you're not denial." Hime mumbled.

Well you like? I hope you do! :) I'll post a new chapter for Upbeat Burst soon hopefully but school and drama. Lots of it. :| so yup.


	5. The Misunderstanding

Hey guys so I will mostly be updating this because the chapters are quick and easy, unlike my other stories which need to be at least 2,000 words(this is just my preference). And I will gladly write a lemon chapter if you want. I write that stuff in my free time. You might think that was a joke but no it is not I in fact do XD

Megumi and Seiji where in Megumi's room and there was a awkward silence. They sat on the edge of the bed together. Megumi blushed and turn to Seiji,

"S-Seiji…," Megumi said and moved closer to him and looked into his eyes. Seiji took Megumi hands in his.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I love you…." Megumi trailed off, and they shared a lingering kiss. However when they pulled apart they went back in for another kiss. And another, and another. Then Seiji began to lean towards her more, eventually pushing her down. Then once they stopped for air he kissed her neck and Megumi attempted to smother a moan with her hand. Seiji began to lightly suck on her sweet spot causing her to moan.

Downstairs, Kaori was cleaning the dishes, when she heard a knock at the door, and turned off the foist. She made her way to the door and opened it to find Hime, Yuko, and Iona.

"Oh hi girls! You can go right upstairs to Megumi's room. She's with Seiji right now and they're doing their homework together." Kaori explained with a clueless smile.

"Okay! Thank you!" Hime exclaimed and entered the house, leading the way to Megumi's room. They all came to a halt when they heard voices coming from Megumi's room.

"Seiji~ ah… mh~" They could hear Megumi moan. The three froze and stood next to the bedroom door.

"What are they doing…?" Hime whispered trying to peak through the slightly open door.

"Do you think they're doing…?" Iona asked blushing.

"Eh?! No!" Hime whispered turning a deep red thinking about the two making love.

"Well it's quite possible." Yuko said with a smile. Then Hime stood up and quickly flung the door open.

"ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP!" Hime shouted. Seiji quickly got off Megumi and the two of them blushed a deep red. Then Yuko and Iona entered and Iona let out a sigh of relief. "What were you two doing?!" Hime questioned.

"Uh… we were uh… um…," Megumi said looking for a answer.

"We were um…," Seiji struggled with a answer.

"K-Kissing…." Megumi mumbled quietly.

"Hm?!" Hime asked putting her face right up to Megumi's.

"K-Kissing! That's all we were doing jeez get off our case!" Megumi said still blushing a deep red.

"Hehe, Megumi looks like a tomato how cute." Yuko said with a giggle.

"I'M NOT BLUSHING!" Megumi protested.


End file.
